


Matter

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, No Josh, No other characters, Only Tyler, Tyler thinks he doesn't matter, depressed Tyler, vent fic, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Tyler doesn't matter and he's not important.





	

Because Tyler doesn't matter and he knows that so he would rather focus on his friend who is going through something with her family than focus on himself. He'll help his best friend and comfort him when he needs Tyler but he won't dare ask him to help because he knows that it's not that important and that everyone is going through something and that he is not special. Tyler will ignore the feeling inside him that is festering on his mind, body and soul and focus on his sister who needs advice and a shoulder to cry on. And maybe he's purposely letting these emotions grow and maybe Tyler is purposely focusing on others and not himself but that's OK because others need help more than he does and he knows that if he tells someone all he'll get in exchange is a "Feel better" or "That happens to everyone". So yes Tyler knows he doesn't matter he knows it happens to everyone so maybe that's why he focuses on other people more than himself and honestly Tyler thinks he's OK with that because he'd rather bottle everything up and let it out on paper than tell someone because Tyler is not important and he doesn't matter and everyone else does.


End file.
